<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Question, Statement, Confession by AA_Batteries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475211">Question, Statement, Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AA_Batteries/pseuds/AA_Batteries'>AA_Batteries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Bees, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Death, Enemies to Friends, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fear, Gen, Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Betrayal, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Revenge, Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Trust Issues, Violence, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AA_Batteries/pseuds/AA_Batteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not going anywhere with you," Tommy said darkly, the words coming out a low growl.</p><p>"Tommy, please…" Tubbo started, practically begging. With every second he could almost feel the seconds ticking down until they were found. It was only a matter of time.</p><p>"You have already betrayed me once, Tubbo! I won't risk it happening again!"</p><p>He had to get away. He needed to run. But Tommy found himself unable to do so with his once friend standing before him, worry written on his face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Question, Statement, Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to post this yesterday, but it's new year's so who cares.</p><p>Happy New Years, here have some anget!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This had not been the plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy crouched down low in the shadows of the tall hill at his back. He could only hope Techno had taught him enough about covering his tracks that no one would find him here. He aggressively rubbed a hand down his face, frustration coursing through him alongside adrenaline. Phil was still trapped there, he was still stuck in that shanty little house unable to do anything. Tommy wanted to scream his frustration to the black clouds of the night, but that would give away his location.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that would cost him more than just a sore throat later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head back. He just needed to stay put. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay safe, stay silent. Don’t be seen.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Techno had said to him, repeating it like a mantra in his ear. The words rang in his head, taunting him. The starry sky looked back down at him as he became lost in thought, white sparks of light reaching through the clouds to shed their illumination upon the worlds of this universe shown like countless regrets, crying down upon the world. He had failed in his mission to save Philza from the tyranny of New L’manburg. If he lost his life here after failing a mission he would never hear the end of it as a ghost. That is if he became a ghost at all. He might just be lost to the void of time, eventually forgotten having done nothing of note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His frustration flared anew in his chest. He wanted to move, jump, run. Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> that didn’t make him feel quite so useless as hunkering down under the slight cliff face here and hiding like a coward. The shadows of the overhang cut across the ground in strange patterns and he busied himself with tracing them, trying to create shapes in his mind of what they might be. He even started to make a story with the sequence of the shapes after a while, too entangled in his relief from boredom to remember to pay attention to the sounds coming from the dense trees surrounding his small hideaway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rustling close by snapped him from his moment of peace. His head shot up and his body followed. He was soon in a defensive crouch, the potions Techno had insisted he bring were strung against his hip, easy to reach and throw at whoever or whatever was lurking in the inky darkness beyond. He considered using a night vision, but these potions were no longer just extras he could waste to annoy Techno. These potions were assets, and quite possibly they could sway whether he lived or died tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head slightly, ears and eyes straining to pick up anything in the darkness. A wispy cloud that had been covering the moon up to this point finally drifted away, allowing him a bit more visibility. He remained low in the shadows, unmoving, hardly breathing in the chilly, pine-scented air. His heart pounded against his ribs, pent up energy waiting to burst through his skin. He wanted to move so desperately, just a mere inch to relieve himself of the stress-inducing rush of blood through his veins. But he remained still, months of training and practice running from one of the most skilled hunters in the land saving him from his desperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the moon fully revealed in the night sky, Tommy was just able to make out the shape of a man moving slowly through the forest. They didn’t seem to have the same stance or aura as Dream or Punz, the two he was most concerned about at the moment, but he kept a close eye on them to be safe. Nothing changed for a long while, him watching the mystery figure move through the dense trees, weaving in and out of his vision as they passed by the thick trunks. They didn’t look like a hunter, but it was clear they were looking for something. After a bit, the figure seemed to finally be moving on from the area so Tommy allowed himself to relax a bit. That is until a small something darted out of the treeline and made a beeline straight for him. He panicked for a moment, drawing in a sharp breath and ducking away from the supposed projectile. He was surprised when no sound of impact met his ears. Looking in the direction of the thing he saw a small hovering object. A round bee buzzed happily in the air, swaying back and forth with the gentle winds of the forest. Tommy hissed at it, shooing it away from him, and the bee obediently zipped away. Tommy exhaled slowly a moment later, laughing silently to himself that he had allowed such a harmless creature to startle such a visceral reaction out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat back, resuming his impromptu game of shadow puppets, smiling softly. So far, as his story went, there was a sheep. It was being hunted by a group of monsters, twisted, horrific beings with torn faces and vicious claws. The sheep, being a sheep, did not have any way to defend itself, so it ran. It ran and ran and ran until it could run no more. The monsters were closing in, hunting their meek prey with vigor. They surrounded the poor animal, approaching stealthily. Then-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was shaken from his tale when he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching him quickly. He jumped up, drawing his sword and waiting silently for whoever was approaching to appear. His breath was caught in a tight knot at his throat, body completely frozen as he watched the still woods. The clouds then betrayed him, once again hiding the moon’s light, leaving him practically blind to whatever neared him. He readied to bolt should it be a threat. He’d run back to Techno. He’d get backup. They’d try again. He would survive-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo charged out of the treeline, almost running as he looked around desperately. He was wearing a charcoal suit and a lime-colored tie. Seeing him in something so formal froze Tommy in place. The color of the tie reminded him of the last time he had seen Tubbo. At the negotiation with Dream, when his once-friend had betrayed him, leaving him to rot in some faraway land no one bothered to visit. But the memory didn’t chase away his longing. He wanted his friend back. He wanted that relationship no one could tear apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s chest hurt as his heart and head warred with one another upon right and wrong, trust and betrayal. He decided to remain still. Let Tubbo pass without seeing him. Let the forest swallow him up again. Let these conflicting feelings drain from him so he could focus on the task at hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he saw what had led Tubbo here. The traitorous insect hovered just in front of his past friend, bobbing slightly as it swerved in his direction, leading the President straight to him. Tommy gritted his teeth, letting out a shallow breath that sounded more like a hiss as it escaped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t fully prepared for the moment when Tubbo spotted him. He had been looking at the bee so intently, for a moment Tommy had hoped he might just miss him, all of his focus trained on the small, striped creature. But the unavoidable happened and the President looked up, easily spotting Tommy crouched beneath the slope of the hill. Tubbo’s eyes mirrored the emotions whirling in Tommy’s soul, looking torn, pain ripping through every fiber of his being as he froze on the spot. They both stared at each other. The dead silence of the moment not interrupted even by the wind, the forces of nature themselves feeling the weight of this reunion and deciding to let them both be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No bird called, no cricket chirped. Not even they dared to breathe, the silence too threatening to break, as though it would shatter them simply by vibrating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s first word to him in months was breathless and strained, the sound itself tearing as much as their souls. It was raw and true and shining with hope and fear of this person he had stabbed in the back just a few months ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a question, a statement, a confession. It was simple. It was too simple Tommy thought he had simply imagined it, the silence still too heavy on his ears for him to fully process the word. After a long pause, he finally realized the reality of the moment. He realized how much his chest hurt from his denial of desperately needed oxygen. Not a million lessons on proper breathing could have prepared him for the suffocation of pure emotion he was feeling right now. No amount of control could have stemmed the shining tears in his eyes from dripping down his cheek, leaving a shimmering arc, too perfect to touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He inhaled once, letting air flow back into him. And he let out a single word in response, just as delicate as Tubbo’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo choked back a sob. Too much was happening. Tommy wasn’t able to comprehend it. His blade lay heavy in his hand, the Leather handle rubbing into his calloused palm. He could feel everything, hear everything. He couldn’t make sense of it. He didn’t understand why that even with his suddenly heightened senses that could be so useful in escaping right then and there, all he could do was look at the man before him in complete and utter shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo moved first. One shuddering step forward and the barrier was broken. As though summoned, the wind returned, a crow cawed. The silence broke and Tommy shattered. Reality came crashing down upon him, crushing him and freeing him simultaneously. His tears flowed freely, streaking down his face and leaving shining trails of emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo quickly closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms tightly around his friend. Tommy’s sword clattered to the earthen ground as he returned the suffocating hug. He wanted to freeze this moment. He wanted to stay here and never let go of his closest friend, his most trusted ally. He inhaled deeply, feeling the crisp night air clear his stampeding thoughts. For an antagonizing moment, he allowed himself peace. He let himself succumb to the wanting and just trust Tubbo again blindly. But he knew better now, and after a pause not long enough, he pulled away from Tubbo, looking at him for a brief second before taking a step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo's face fell and the sight nearly cracked Tommy in half. He wanted to run back, apologize, never let go. But he ground his teeth together, not allowing the pain in his soul to cloud his thoughts. He needed to think logically right now. Emotions we're dangerous. They could get you killed in certain situations. Techno had taught him that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't trust you, Tubbo. Not after what happened. You understand that" Tommy made his voice as monotone as possible, swiping at his damp cheeks quickly. No emotions. Emotions make you vulnerable. Vulnerabilities can be used against you. Emotions make you weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo stared at him for a moment. Tommy could practically see the thoughts churning in his head as he tried to process the crushing words. Tommy didn't let the shining of Tubbo's wet eyes break him, nor did he let the pained noise that emitted from Tubbo's throat move him in any way. Tubbo had betrayed him, sent him away when he had wanted to help. He had brought this upon himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So then why did his chest ache so badly? Why did his entire being want to snatch his words back before they could be heard in the cold night air?  Why did his very being rip itself apart as each syllable left his lips?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sucked in a shuddering breath after a bit, looking away from Tommy. He tried to discreetly wipe the tears falling down his face, but Tommy easily saw the droplets hitting the damp ground. The bee that had led Tubbo to him buzzed worriedly in front of Tubbo, bobbing up and down, swerving around the pained man's face. Tommy bit the inside of his cheek, not allowing himself to falter. He refused to shed another tear for this person he should hate, this person who left him for dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them stood in silence, not sure what to do with these emotions, not sure how to respond to the other's. It was confusing and painful, both practically able to see the other's auras sparking and popping with pent up feelings and unsaid words. Their silent standoff continued for a while, both wanting the other to say something, wanting an outlet for the confusion they were feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rustling in the woods drew their attention. Both heads snapped up, Tommy quickly scooping up his fallen blade. They watched the swirling black of the forest shadows intently, muscles pulled taut as they waited. The source of the sound approached them steadily, stalking forward and nearing the treeline. Both boys held their breath, hoping against hope it wasn't a hunter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bright orange fox scampered out of the woods. It froze in its tracks, its yellow eyes darting between the two hiding in this secluded corner of the forest. It quickly darted away again, disappearing from view as suddenly as it appeared. With its disappearance, they were once again plunged into silence. Tommy let out a slow exhale, rolling out his shoulders and resheathing his sword. When he looked back up to Tubbo it was immediately clear something about his demeanor had changed. His eyes were harder, more sure in their purpose for being here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, you have to come with me," the emotion had been washed from his voice, leaving a tone that sounded more like it was delivering a warning than an offer. Tommy immediately went on guard, unsure if he should draw his weapon again or leave it safely in its holster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you can turn me in? Maybe trap me like you did Phil?" Tommy didn't mean for his voice to sound so venomous, but not taking his words back after they were spoken. He ultimately decides not to draw his blade, instead deciding to cross his arms defensively across his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo seems taken aback by the words. He regathers his thoughts for a moment, letting the silence stretch between them. The leaves above them shake, brushing against each other in their chaotic symphony. The crisp breeze that rushes through them blows past Tubbo and Tommy, tossing their hair into the air as Tubbo thinks of a response to the accusatory reply. After a moment, he inhales deeply. "If you think I'm on Dream's side, you couldn't be more wrong. If you think I would so much as trust him, you're still wrong. I don't know how I can prove that to you, but it's the truth, I swear to you," this time his voice cracked halfway through, trapped emotion leaking through the cracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said it before, Tubbo. I can't trust you. You lost my trust the second you exiled me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's come with me or Dream finds you. Which do you think will end better for you?" Tubbo asked him, becoming defensive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or what if I just ran, Tubbo? I could just disappear right now," Tommy's adrenaline and frustration gathered throughout the night narrows into anger directed at Tubbo. He regrets the words as he says them, but he's too far gone to care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo frowns, taking a step forward to try and reason with his wayward friend. "Tommy, if Dream finds you, you're dead." The words ring for a moment. They are true, they both know it. This wasn't a game, Tommy only had one life. Once he lost it, it would be over. "Let me help you. I can hide you until it's safe. Please Tommy, be reasonable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going anywhere with you," Tommy said darkly, the words coming out a low growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, please…" Tubbo started, practically begging. With every second he could almost feel the seconds ticking down until they were found. It was only a matter of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have already betrayed me once, Tubbo! I won't risk it happening again!" Tommy shouted, forgetting his need to be stealthy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I regret that decision every passing day. Tommy, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died here." Tubbo pleaded in a hushed voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy started shouting retorts, most baseless excuses he spat through the clouded confusion of his emotions. He didn't notice when Tubbo's attention was drawn away, and he didn't care what he was starting at. He didn't notice how the blood drained from the President's face. He didn't hear the words he shouted. He was too lost to his anger, face red and flushed from the rush of emotion through his veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy!" Tubbo's harsh shout pierced the air, cutting off Tommy's rant sharply. Tommy felt himself being shoved to the ground. He caught himself with a grunt, blinking rapidly as he sucked in a breath. His mouth filled with gritty mud, earthen and moist. He spat out the vile substance, teeth scraping over his tongue to rid the taste from his mouth. The world was silent for a moment before his rage returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That wasn't necessary now was it-" he cut himself off as he heard a low chuckle echo through the moonlit air. He jumped up quickly, reaching for his sword only to find empty air. It must have been knocked free when he fell. Left close to defenses, he turned to the source of the laugh, heart hammering loudly in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, standing on the crest of the hill, was Dream, looking down upon him with a slight smirk. The taunting white mask he always wore smiled mockingly at him. That smile had always felt like a challenge as well as a threat. Tommy planted his feet into the ground, prepared to fight for his life. But Dream just chuckled again. It's was a dark sound, horrific in nature. Tommy felt himself a shiver at the promise that laugh seemed to deliver without needing a single word to be spoken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It promised pain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dream, I'm warning you now…" Tommy trailed off, having nothing to use against the man in front of him, not even his weapon readily available at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream just shook his head, smile still in place. "This'll be a lesson for you, Tommy. Don't come back here or next time </span>
  <em>
    <span>you'll </span>
  </em>
  <span>be the one to die." Dream then turned on his heel and left, vanishing over the hill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy's blood boiled in his veins. He opened his mouth to shout retorts, to scream his anger at the man who had caused this land so much anguish. But before he could, something stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a question, a statement, a confession. It was frail and weak, tired, and dark. Tommy whirled, suddenly remembering Tubbo behind him. And why he saw knocked the breath out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. This wasn't real. None of it was real, surely. His heart pounded a dull, sluggish throb behind his ribs, a surreal rhythm in contrast to the violent poinding of just a few moments ago. Mere seconds before, everything had made sense. Everything had an explanation and an excuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What would never make sense in the picture before him was the crossbow bolt protruding from Tubbo's stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo coughed softly, blood trailing from his lips. He touched the dark red ink in some kind of awe, staring at the bright scarlet it dyed his fingertips. He was crying as well, wet cheeks and bloody chin making him look like someone who was dying. But Tubbo wasn't dying. Tubbo had to live to rule New L'manburg. He still had a mark to make on this world. Tommy reached out to his friend. That's what they were, wasn't it? They had always been friends. Tubbo reached back, gripping Tommy's hand as he slowly sunk to his knees, eyes glazed over in disbelief. Tommy choked on his rapidly increasing inhales, swallowing back tears of denial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy?" This time Tubbo's word was softer, more gentle, as though he was comforting Tommy. Tommy let out a strangled noise. Tubbo had always been selfless, and even now, after being yelled at for who knows how pong, even while bleeding out and suffering the searing pain of a poison-tipped arrow through his gut, he still had the heart to try and comfort Tommy, his closest friend, his only ally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Tubbo. I'm so, so sorry," Tommy murmured, staring blankly at the arrow buried in his friend. Blood gushed from the wound and Tommy knew with a single glance that Tubbo would bleed out before he even finished stemming the flow. Tubbo reached a hand to tilt up Tommys face so he could look at his eyes. Striking blue met brown, both filled with unshed tears and broken words that didn't have enough time to be spoken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Live, Tommy. Fight another day." All Tommy could do was nod his promise to his friend, unable to speak. It felt like thick cotton blocked his throat, rendering him incapable of speaking. He gently wrapped Tubbo into a hug, not able to think of anything else to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll miss you, Tommy," Tubbo whispered hoarsely.  His breathing shallowed and his eyes became unfocused, staring up at the shimmering moon and weeping stars in the night sky. Tommy held him close until Tubbo's breathing cane to a stop and his heart no longer thumped slowly in his chest. And after a minute Tommy realized his friend was gone. He had completely left this world. And he wasn't going to come back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy set Tubbo's body gently onto the soft ground of the earth. His bee hovered nearby, solemnly floating in the breeze. Tommy paid it no mind as he stood. He found his sword quickly and started walking away from his hideaway. He walked over the crest of the hill and started following the unmistakable footprints of Dream. The imprints seemed to scream his confidence and power-driven stride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, he walked, then he jogged, finally giving in to a full sprint. His mind was clear, and one thought drove him onward. Revenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed Dream's steps for a time but soon caught up. It seemed Dream had been expecting him to chase after him, as Tommy found him sitting casually on a boulder, sharpening his ax and watching the sparks fly off its surface and onto the won't pine needles and leaves the covered the forest floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Tommy," Dream said in a relaxed tone, glancing up from his work, "I assume he's dead then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You bastard!" Tommy cried, not hesitating to charge at the older man full force. He drew his sword, a war cry tearing itself from his throat. Dream just sighed like a disappointed parent, standing slowly and waiting for Tommy to reach him. He ducked under Tommy's first swing with practiced grace, smile already forming as he reached forward, skillfully catching the boy's wrist and twisting it behind him. Tommy shouted in shocked pain, the pressure on his arm causing him to drop his weapon. From there Dream easily pinned him against his body. Unable to move, Tommy shouted profanities and threats to the man clad in lime green behind him. Dream leaned down and whispered something in Tommy's ear. His cold breath sent chills down Tommy's spine and he fell silent for a moment, listening to Dream's words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not interested in killing you tonight, Tommy, so I'm going to let you go. Be glad I'm merciful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy opened his mouth with an insult ready, but, before he could speak it, something hit him sharply in the back of his head. He felt Dream release him as he fell and the world went dark.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy woke slowly. He smelled the burning of spruce wood, a scent he had come to be quite familiar with over the past few months. Looking around he was met with a familiar sight. The polished wood floors, the pristine white  walls, the chests sorted neatly and stacked against the far wall. He was in Techno's house. How he had gotten here or when was a mystery to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swung his legs out of bed and sat up. He was immediately hit with a wave of dizziness accompanied by a sharp stab of pain on the back of his skull. Wincing he raised a hand and was shocked to feel bandages wrapping his head. He tried to remember what had happened but remained at a loss. He remembered going to rescue Philza, but after that was a blur. The fire popped in the corner as he fruitlessly tried to recall the memories again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, Techno finally appeared. He was carrying more wood for the fire under one arm but forgot about it as soon as he saw Tommy sitting up in bed, looking very lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy. You finally decided to wake up, huh?" Despite the coolness of the words, they were laced with relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Tommy asked as Techno threw split logs on the sparking flames in the fireplace. His older brother sighed a bit, setting the wood down gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know what happened in the woods after you ran?" At Tommy's shaking head he sighed again, deeper this time. "Tommy…" Techno hesitated, trying to find the right words. He eventually shook his head, "Tubbo's dead, Tommy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words drove something into him. It felt like a freezing spike of ice and a branding iron simultaneously, stoking forgotten fear and rage. Suddenly the memories of that night hit him like a truck. He sat frozen on the small cot he had been asleep on, thoughts moving faster than a steam engine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream, the arrow, the blood, the fight, the world going black. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It all flooded back to him in one fell swoop, bashing his heart into pieces again and again and again. He didn't know he was crying. He wasn't able to recognize the feeling of tears running down his cheeks. He didn't notice Techno starting at him, expression blank, but not without sympathy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy slowly looked over to Techno, in his eyes was a question, a statement, a confession. A smile touched Techno's lips as he started to put the pieces together. Standing in a small stone and spruce house next to a homely, popping fire, the two brothers made a pact without words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They promised to take revenge.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>He floated along lazily in the air. He liked this form a lot better than the other one. The other one was bulky and strange. It felt things and thought things he didn't understand. It seemed unnecessary, such a bother to have to deal with. All he needed to do was deliver honey back to the hive and continue his simple life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fire burning outside didn't matter. The screams and blood of the raging wars didn't mean anything. As long as his hive remained unscathed everything would be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was one day he remembered when he wanted to stay in his other, more complicated, form. He had seen, just briefly, a boy. He had striking blue eyes and pale blond hair. He had been screaming as he charged at a strange man clad in bright green. The same color as spring grass. The two had been fighting and he had had the strongest wanting to go help the blond boy with blue eyes. His other part had wanted to desperately. It had been one big headache to calm him down again. It had gotten even more confusing later when the bond boy saw him in his other form. The loud, obnoxious fighting had ended and his other form had wanted to just float around a little, so they had. His other form had spent a long time staring at the water, looking at himself. He looked like the blond boy, except he had brown hair and brown eyes, and where his legs should be seemed to just slowly dissipate to mist. It was at that lake that the blond boy had seen them. He had called them a name, a name that caused more confusion and pain than anything else, so they had run. The best way to deal with the pain was to avoid it anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even now that name stuck with them, his other part repeating it like a mantra as they buzzed harmlessly through the air, safely hidden covered in yellow and black stripes. He didn't like this name, but his other part was obsessed. Maybe he would understand later. Maybe that strange blond boy would tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tubbo?" The blond boy had said. It had been a question, a statement, a confession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a strange thing to say.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so overjoyyed to be writing again. You have no idea how much it fills me to nut out a story that people enjoy.</p><p>Leave a kudos if you enjoyed it, it gives me the will to push through and continue writing!</p><p>Comment as well. I read and reply to almost all of them.</p><p>Id also like to put out there this lovely tweet that inspired this <a>work of art</a>. Blame them not me :)</p><p>Thanks &lt;3</p><p>(also if you want updates for ao3 and hear my random thoughts about future fic you can follow my Twitter, @AUDODD2 )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>